Negros y colores
by Wissh
Summary: Algunas veces la oscuridad puede persistir, si bien se rodee de gamas y matices de colores. Él sólo necesitaba a la persona correcta para ver esos colores que se ocultaban tras esa gruesa pared oscura.


_El Pottermundo pertence a J. K. Rowling. Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

* * *

**Negros y colores**

**Wissh**

* * *

_Algunas veces la oscuridad puede persistir, si bien se rodee de gamas y matices de colores. Él sólo necesitaba a la persona correcta para ver esos colores que se ocultaban tras esa gruesa pared oscura. _

* * *

**I**

Todo se resumía a saber contar y tener buena memoria, se decía cuando le tocaba el turno de cuidar la tienda. Tres pasos a la derecha, otros cinco a la izquierda, dos al frente, de nuevo tres a la derecha y ahí estaba: un caldero de suave superficie de cobre, pulida y rechinante, dos centímetros de grosor, cuatrocientos gramos de peso, anillas de cobre tallado con flores de lis atornilladas, pequeño y compacto, perfecto para pociones sencillas y domésticas de cocción media. Y aún así, ese no era el caldero que buscaba. Enderezó la espalda y se rascó la barbilla sin afeitar. Cuatro pasos a la izquierda: superficie de peltre, pulida y lisa, anilla única de alambre, dos milímetros de grosor, cien gramos de peso, mediano y plegable, bueno para principiantes. Muy solicitado en períodos de inicio de clases en Hogwarts. Pero no, tampoco ese era el caldero.

―¿Qué demonios…? ―¿Dónde quedaba lo de tener buena memoria y hacer cálculos cuando los calderos se tomaban la tarea de ser tan traviesos? Volvió a enderezar la espalda, con las manos en los bolsillos y golpeando el extremo de madera de uno de los armarios con la punta de su bota―. Quizás… ―murmuró, deteniendo abruptamente el compas que su zapato marcaba. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás, temeroso de volver a equivocarse, y ahí estaba, justo dónde él no lo dejó en el último inventario: acero, bañado por una fina capa de repelente para fuego de salamandras, anillas de hierro soldadas y sin adornos, grande y denso, cinco kilos de peso, ideal para pociones largas y venenosas que puedan corroer el metal―. Con que aquí estabas ―resopló, palpando la superficie lisa con la manos―, ¿quién te puso ahí, eh?

El débil resplandor verde de magia que despedía el objeto en sus manos, fue su última pista segura de que al fin había hallado al escurridizo caldero. Se puso de rodillas y sacó de su mandil el trozo de fieltro embadurnado de aceite aislante, ideal para limpiar y abrillantarlos. Bajo sus palmas había podido identificar la áspera textura del polvo y la mugre. No fue muy difícil presumir que el inesperado cambio de puesto de ese enorme puchero, se debía a algo más que una jugarreta de los habitantes de latón de la tienda.

―A ver, ¿vas a hablar, o seguirás detrás de mí como un idiota? Porque no sé tú, pero me resulta un poco molesto hacer mi trabajo contigo respirándome en la nuca. Además, nunca es un buen presagio que pases tanto tiempo en silencio. Podrías explotar y ya fregué el piso esta mañana.

Los bufidos y zapateos decepcionados no se hicieron de rogar, pensó el hombre con una lánguida sonrisa. Normalmente pasar el día organizando el depósito, rodeado por el aroma del aceite que usaba para abrillantar los calderos, le congestionaba la nariz. De seguro no más que el agrio aroma del repelente de alimañas que su padre colocaba en los rincones, pero no lo suficiente para adormecer sus otros sentidos. Puede que su nariz estuviera indispuesta, pero todo lo demás estaba alerta. Además, ya llevaba rato advirtiendo los silenciosos pasos que le seguían desde que se adentró al depósito.

―Eres un estirado odioso, ¿lo sabías? Deberías hacer algo con ese palo que llevas en el culo.

―Me lo digo a mí mismo todos los días antes de dormir. Ahora, se un niño muy bueno y útil y lleva este muchachote con la señora Austen que, gracias a ti, lleva mucho tiempo esperando.

Para cuando pisó el corredor que conectaba el depósito con la tienda, escuchó los gruñidos de esfuerzo y algunos coloridos insultos que le indicaron que quizás, se había extralimitado un poco. Pero fue momentáneo, como un fresco soplido del viento que desapareció justo cuando lo tuvo cerca.

―¡Hombre! ¿Cómo demonios les llevas estas cosas a los clientes? ―protestó el muchacho, de seguro abrazando el gigantesco caldero.

―Fácil. Uso la carretilla que está atrás ―El silencio que le siguió a sus palabras lo hizo reír, pero sólo un poco. Ya se sentía lo suficiente culpable―. Vamos, no seas nena y llévalo afuera. Debo buscar otras cosas antes.

Otros insultos resonantes luego y se hizo el silencio. Escuchó los murmullos de la bruja anciana que esperaba por su pedido, seguramente sorprendida de ver a un enorme adolescente llevar un, aún más enorme caldero en los brazos, y sonrió, sólo un poco. Lo suficiente para mantener, un rato más, esos rayos de luz que comenzaron a salir de los calderos desde que la histriónica presencia de James Potter animó el triste ambiente de la tienda.

Pero no duró demasiado. Todo volvió a su imperturbable y negra naturaleza a la cual estaba más que habituado, y no pudo evitar deprimirse otro tanto más. Suspiró, como quien lleva sobre los hombros un peso insoportable y cogió un camino diferente al de siempre. Además, no había otra cosa que buscar. De hecho, la señora Austen había sido el único cliente que esperaba por su pedido en la tienda, todas las demás brujas habían sido debidamente despachadas con cierta urgencia desde que ese día, siete de agosto, no era precisamente el día idóneo para él sentirse capaz de convivir con otras personas.

Tres pasos a la derecha y encontró las escaleras. Empinadas, antiguas y recién engrasadas para evitar accidentes futuros. No había necesidad de adivinar que seguramente le iba a caer un día de esos bien movidos. Fueron cinco brujas, unas muy insistentes brujas, quienes se habían apiñado en las puertas de la tienda justo al verlo cruzar el portal del Caldero Chorreante esa mañana. Algo sobre un festival del Caldo, o una cosa parecida, que tenía a las abuelas histéricas y emocionadas, pese a que le valía muy poco lo que fuera que la sociedad de brujas llevaba cociendo en sus fogones. Su humor no daba abasto para sentirse congraciado. Vale que agradecía los ingresos del día. Eran un excelente incentivo con el cual contrarrestar a su abuelo cuando quisiera ponerse desagradable en la cena, más en esa noche en especial, sin embargo…ni siquiera el tener argumentos con los cuales ganar la contienda que le esperaba con el adulto mayor lograba subirle el ánimo.

_Es siete de agosto. _Pensó, como si esa fuera la única razón para hacer de ese día el más patético de todos.

La habitación sobre la tienda era pequeña. Diez pasos por diez pasos, una chimenea que su padre usó esa mañana para transportarse y llevar un pedido a domicilio, un sillón viejo pero cómodo y dos estanterías llenas de libros. Lo demás consistía en una serie de objetos que brillaban y libraban fuertes luces de colores, dispuestos en lugares estratégicos y útiles para él. Suspiró. Odiaba percatarse de que ni las luminosas señales servían para suponer un cambio drástico en su humor. Al contrario, solo agravó la sensación de desazón y despecho que sólo los siete de agosto le acunaban en el alma.

Tomó asiento en el sillón, elevando las piernas hasta cruzar los tobillos sobre el grueso apoyabrazos y cerró los ojos con ambos brazos cubriéndole el rostro. Le escocían y sabía que no era por las horas yendo de un lado a otro en el depósito complaciendo los caprichos de un grupillo de brujas. Los olores algo ponzoñosos y agrios que usaban para evitar dañar los materiales delicados de los calderos sólo atormentaban su nariz. Jamás sus ojos, se dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

―¡Hombre, después yo soy el lastre inútil que molesta en la tienda! ―espetó la voz, últimamente más varonil y tosca, de James cuando se creyó estar en armonía con la tormenta en su cabeza―. ¿Sabías que vinieron más clientes preguntando por ti? ¡Oh, gran señor Sawyer Valentinne!

―No me digas… ―murmuró con un tono aislado y seco, muy apático. Brincando, olímpicamente, la obvia provocación del muchacho.

―Sí, pero marcaron la milla cuando me vieron del otro lado del mostrador. Estoy casi seguro que comparto Trasfiguración con esas chicas, deben ser de Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff… ¡Bah, yo qué sé! Creo que igual soy demasiado feo para gustarles ―La sonrisa salió disparada de sus labios antes de poder detenerla, pero duró sólo lo necesario para él volver a su estado anímico antes de que James la notara y la creyera un Pase Libre para fastidiar.

―Qué te puedo decir, Jim, tu propósito en la tienda es la de espantar a las clientas que sólo vienen a verme a mí. Ya deberías estar acostumbrado.

Normalmente esa clase de puyas eran contestadas inmediatamente con algún tonto comentario de James, que luego sería rebatido por él, empezando un infinito duelo buscando el más creativo a la hora de insultarse, hasta la intervención de un tercero deteniendo el rimbombante debate estúpido. Preferiblemente con algún método poco ortodoxo. Pero fue drásticamente diferente esa vez cuando James sólo se guardó su ingeniosa respuesta para otro día y tomó asiento sobre la alfombra junto al sillón.

No quería admitirlo, pero le fastidiaba la facilidad del chico para sacarlo de su propio sopor de autoflagelación con algo tan sencillo: llamando su atención casi sin querer. Quitó los brazos del rostro y los dejó caer lánguidos a cada lado de su cuerpo, expectante. Algo se venía, lo conocía tan bien como para adivinar, aunque jamás pudiera verlo, que algo se estaba cocinando en esa compleja mentecita que tanto trabajo le costaba a veces descifrar. Incluso podía sentir una tenue sensación cálida en las rodillas, ahí dónde la cabeza de James reposaba bamboleándose, gracias a su "Síndrome de la pierna inquieta". Bien, ahora sí que tenía toda su atención. No había nadie en el mundo que se quejara tanto de su manía de no dejar las piernas quietas como James.

―Sé que voy arrepentirme, pero… ―suspiró, dramatizando un poco para que no se hiciera aún más obvio su interés―, estás muy callado y eso no es usual en ti. ¿Pasa algo?

_¿Más allá de ser siete de agosto? _Se dijo, no queriendo salir de su propio pesimismo. Díganle egoísta, pero lo mínimo que esperaba del chico era que hiciera de ese día de mierda, algo un poco mejor. Pero su silencio incómodo sólo estaba consiguiendo crisparle los nervios. De por sí James le crispaba los nervios, con esa molesta habilidad de ser, algunas veces, muy atorrante y tonto.

Sólo hubo más silencio de su parte. Suficiente incentivo para desalojar durante esos minutos su propia autocompasión y ponerse de lleno a resolver el enigma del día.

―Vale, te lo diré. Pero jura que no te vas a poner histérico.

_Vale. A veces hay que tener cuidado con lo que se desea. _El interés se transformó en fastidio, que luego pasó a irritación y terminó por lo que James vaticinó, aunque le haya pedido no hacerlo: histeria.

―¡Merlín bendito! ¿Ahora qué hiciste, Potter?

―¡Hombre! ¡Te dije que no te pusieras histérico!

―Es difícil no ponerme histérico cuando me lo estás pidiendo, James. ¿Qué rompiste? O peor, ¿a quién cabreaste ahora? Espero que no sea otra vez al de la tienda de artículos de Quidditch, porque te juro que… ―Algo pesado y largo que proyectaba una infinidad de luces de colores cayó sobre su regazo, silenciando la sarta de amenazas que pugnaron por salir disparadas de su boca.

―El otro día mencionaste que el viejo había echado a la basura el bastón que usabas para guiarte. Esa cosa muggle, cómo sea que se llame, que cargas encima de arriba abajo y utilizas para molerme las costillas cuando estás en tus días lunares―El sonido del papel rasgándose lo hizo sobresaltarse un poco, incluso un poco más cuando los colores se intensificaron, centelleando sobre la cortina oscura de su visión―. Lo hice en Hogwarts, con una vieja muleta que conseguí olvidada en la enfermería. Fue sencillo transformarla, pero aún así dejé que Teddy me ayudara a probarlo en casa. Lo habría hecho yo mismo, pero ―chasqueó la lengua― esa odiosa ley de _no-magia-fuera-de-Hogwarts_ me rompe las pelotas de veras.

Largo y suave. Pulido y de superficie fría pero fácil de sostener sin que le sudaran las manos. Emitía destellos, en su mayoría rojos y naranjas, en el extremo inferior cada vez que se aproximaba a algo.

―Es mucho mejor que esa cosa muggle de antes, porque logré, con mis excelentísimas habilidades en Transformaciones, que soltara luces mágicas cada vez que la punta se aproxima a un obstáculo. Así sabrás cuando estás cerca de un muro, una persona, animal o lo que sea. Además, puedes… ―la mano áspera de James cogió la suya, mostrándole justo dónde apretar para que luego de un chasquido, el largo bastón se encogiera al tamaño de una varita― encogerlo para cuando no lo necesites. Tú sabes, para que cierto anciano desagradable y horroroso no lo encuentre, y no tengamos que lanzarle encima un estante de calderos. También, y esto merece una ovación de pie de tu parte porque… ¡Hombre! Soy tan genial que te cagas. Conseguí, con una pluma de Hipogrifo que le quité a Hagrid un día que me invitó a tomar el té, que funcionara como una varita. O algo parecido. La verdad tuve que amenazar con darle una paliza al sobrino de Ollivanders para que me explicara cómo hacerlo, y lo más seguro es que ahora tenga que evitar pisar su tienda o sus alrededores si no quiero que el muy marica vaya por ahí de bocón soltando prenda sobre esto, pero igual funciona. Para cosas pequeñas y sencillas, pero funciona. Obviamente no podrás maldecir a alguien con esto, ¡duh!

Podía sentir los músculos de su mentón resistirse ante lo tremendamente boquiabierto que estaba.

―Pe-pero…có-cómo…

―Sé que detestas lo regalos y todo eso que consideras ñoño y estúpido, pero supuse que…―carraspeó―, bueno…como hoy es siete de agosto y… ¡Vale, está bien! ¡Sí no lo quieres, puedo ir…! ―el manotazo James no se lo vio venir. Le había dado tan duro en el dorso de la mano cuando intentó coger el bastón, que su primer impulso reflejo fue responder con un golpe, pero no hubo necesidad de contenerse, Sawyer sabía de esos hostiles movimientos involuntario del chico. Tomó cartas en el asunto y estrenó su bastón nuevo para hacer lo que hacía mejor que nadie: darle un sonoro porrazo en la coronilla de James―. ¡¿Por qué coño me golpeas?!

―¿Por qué eres un idiota? ¿Pensé que ya estaba claro ese hecho?

―¡¿Ves?! ¡Hombre, sabía que te ibas a poner histérico! Para la próxima mejor te regalo un puñetazo, a ver si te gusta más ―rumió―. Incluso traje un pastel…bueno, puede que haya obligado a Dominique para que lo hiciera por mí pero… ¡Hombre, el punto es que eres un idiota! Y lo idiotas no comen pastel de cumpleaños.

La dinámica de soltar rebuscados insultos y luego irse con una dramática exhalación fue lo último que Sawyer escuchó de James antes de quedarse solo. Solos él y su nuevo bastón mágico. Sonrió, acariciando la superficie lisa del bastón encogido a la forma de una varita, apreciando con infinita gratitud los destellos rojos y naranjas que lanzó ante su tacto. Se puso de pie y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su mandil. Puede que para él todos los siete de agosto siguieran siendo los días más negros del año, pero James acababa de hacer ese cambio drástico dándole un poco de vida y color a ese único día en el cual cumplía diecinueve.

Una compensación vital para lograr resistir con pie de plomo lo que quedaba del día. Un día que sólo le recordaba con mayor fuerza su defecto, su pérdida y el odio de sus familiares. Suspiró, pero soltando una débil sonrisa que pronto se ampliaría con el transcurso de ese cumpleaños. Su padre siempre le reñía cuando lo veía decaído todos los siete de agosto por algo que sólo su abuelo lo consideraba el culpable…bueno, al menos, gracias al incordio de James, tenía verdaderas razones para empezar a dejar de sentirse tan miserable.

―¡James Sirius Potter! ¡No te atrevas a comerte tú solo el pastel! ―gritó, sintiendo chorros de energía y buenos ánimos despejar poco a poco las nebulosas de patetismo y autocompasión de su cuerpo.

Quizás para el próximo siete de agosto volviera a sentirse miserable, pero se preocuparía por eso después. Ahora, quería impedir que el irritante adolescente se tragara su meritorio pastel de cumpleaños.

* * *

Mi excusa para escribir sobre este OC que amo ha iniciado. Sawyer Valentinne, eres la cosa más bonita que he creado.

La emoción que me tocó plasmar fue la de Vitalidad. Yo honestamente espero haberlo conseguido, porque la idea era la de "Revivir", darle "Vida" a un día que es muy oscuro y triste para este chico, como lo es su cumpleaños y también aniversario de la muerte de su madre (por eso su abuelo no es precisamente muy amable con él). Ahora sólo me toca fumarme algo enorme para poder idear un modo de representar la siguiente emoción, que no diré cuál es porque aún no decido cuál de las cuatro que me faltan haré primero.

*El bastón funciona igual que el paraguas de Hagrid. Supuse que, así como James Potter I pudo hacer el Mapa del Merodeador y hacerse Animago ilegalmente siendo apenas un estudiante de Hogwarts, James Potter II puede hacer esto porque está en sus genes hacer esa clase de cosas. Sus genes de Merodeador.

¿Reviews?


End file.
